Silver Shadow
by MikaHoshi
Summary: A girl named Miraka has been living in the feudal era for some time, as a cat taiyoukai, and continuously runs into Sesshomaru, who personally doesn't care for her. But when he has to kidnap her to keep her from Naraku, what can happen between them?


Okay, so this is basically a Sesshy/Miraka fanfic, Miraka being a fictional character I created. She's a cat taiyoukai, and she's from Kagome's time. Not very great at fighting, uses the skills she's mastered to intimidate her opponents.

As a fair warning, I won't be able to update very often, though sometimes I may upload several chapters at once.

Enjoy! ~_^

* * *

Silver Shadow

Preface

He turned, his eyes narrowing as his silver hair fell over his slender features. Cold golden eyes calculated who was hiding in the shadows, who was watching the little black headed girl run out of the mountain's barrier. She seemed so carefree, I noticed, so happy to travel with that demon so similar to InuYasha. His lips moved, and my sensitive ears caught everything he murmured, though I wondered why I was still hiding. I was going to watch over them for now, if only because I had overheard the band of seven's plans. If they killed him, they would wait until his guard was down.

Like now, I thought. He wouldn't be able to attack them if they were inside the barrier, I thought, crossing my arms in thought. I was a taiyoukai, like him, but I had found the entrance. He turned to walk, but then turned, and I heard his soft growl. My wide eyes narrowed as I strained my ears. Were the two assassins assigned to the dog coming?

"Who is there?" he asked, and I knew that he was sensing my presence. I wasn't even sure why I had abandoned InuYasha's group, especially to come here. I had been overly tired of InuYasha verbally attacking me constantly; the only people in the group who had been nice to me were Kagome and Sango.

"They aren't here yet," I breathed to myself. "But if he waits around for me, they'll catch up, and though he might survive, they will certainly kill the girl.

"I can smell you, so stop hiding in the shadows and face me," he growled, and the girl and toad demon paused. My cat ears flattened slightly. There was no doubt that the more experienced taiyoukai made my fur rise, figuratively, but I had no choice. I had to get them out.

"I'm not trying to hide from you," I answered calmly, stepping out of the fog. "I was merely trying to avoid your direct attention."

"That's considered hiding, stupid girl," the toad chirped, then nearly fell over. My eyebrows pulled together in concern. The girl felt nothing, but I was sure that the dragon and the toad were suffering heavily.

"What is your business with us?" the demon lord spoke, gaining my attention again. My ear twitched as I made sure that the two weren't anywhere near. Though they were getting closer…

"I told you," I replied, keeping the barrier in between us. "I have no business with you, per se," I shifted uncomfortably. They were moving quicker, and would no doubt get here soon.

His eyes narrowed, and I flattened my ears tight to the back of my head, my short black hair fluffing over them. I looked perfectly human in all aspects other than my ears and extremely sharp nails. The one thing I had noticed from the dog taiyoukai was the crescent mark on his forehead, which I shared. I had a diamond on either side of my own, though.

"Get the three of them away from here," I breathed, straightening. I held my arm out in front of myself, concentrating heavily. A small wind picked up around me, and I felt the ears morph into his. I transformed, making myself a replica of the dog. "Two of the band of seven are coming to destroy you. Get the girl somewhere safe; they won't discriminate against who they fight, who they kill. I can hold them off until you return; I suppose you will want to fight them yourself?"

"I will fight them now-" he started, clenching his sword, just as I drew the replica.

"No. Get away. Now!" I hissed, and he clenched his jaw in annoyance. But he twisted around, moving swiftly down the path, the dragon and other two following him just as quickly. I shifted, trying to get used to the heavy feudal era's armor, the long hair, the two swords. Even though I was just barely scraping the clone, I knew that it would fool the two assassins.

Cat magic was something that I had taken a long time to learn. As a regular human in Kagome's world, I had jumped through the well to escape the man who had been chasing me. The first thing I noticed was my ability to heal myself. It was nearly instantaneous, which took away most of my fear when I fought.

Cloning was the second thing I had learned, after I had studied over my race in Kagome's time. I fought with magic, usually conjuring my weapons out of thin air. My throwing knives, shruikens, and short swords. I was also good at using the dog demon's style of poison whip and toxic claws. I was able to mimic any magic, from any race.

That had been proven once I had let Shippo teach me fox fire. I had used it as a shield from a forest fire, and had attacked several demons with it.

But I couldn't use any of my tricks until the assassins caught the deception. I had to make them believe that I was truly the older brother of the hanyou I had once traveled with. Sighing, I swished the sword through the air, getting a feel for the very real weapon. Not Tokijin, but it _looked_ the same.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru!" a female voice called, and I sighed.

"Hmph, can we get this over with?" muttered a deeper voice, and I saw two men approach. So the feminine voice had been a guy, after all, I thought, my lips curling into a reserved smile.

"You think you can kill me, a full blooded taiyoukai? Two filthy mortals who stink of death and soil?" his voice came naturally, similar to anyone I had ever impersonated. I held the sword out as an open invitation.

"You dare insult us!" the girlish sounding one called. I didn't show any emotion as I stood there, but I paused in thought as I tried to come up with nicknames for the two of them, especially since I would eventually meet whoever was left of the band.

"You seem to know my name," I growled. "What is said of the two of you?" Speaking in the older version of Japanese was difficult, and I hoped I didn't go overboard. _Then again_, I reasoned, _Sesshomaru is probably several hundred years older than these humans, so it shouldn't matter how I address them_.

"My name is Jakotsu," the feminine one announced, holding out his sword. I was unimpressed, which meant I had no reason to act.

"I'm Suikotsu," the other huffed, and I could see certain annoyance past his green facial tattoos. I wondered how strongly he hated Jakotsu. Not that it mattered to me, though. I knew I wouldn't kill either of them, but I could certainly hold them off.

"Prepare to die!" Jakotsu yelled, and I watched, my eyes narrowing, as he lashed out with his sword. It struck so closely to me, despite being so far away, and I recoiled. I had never been trained for actual fighting, I thought, my eyes stretching wide.

I hadn't expected that, I thought, leaping to the side.

"Wrong move," Suikotsu snarled, and he was suddenly within inches of me, slashing out with his clawed glove. It was all I could do to keep dodging his strikes, and I lost the clone soon after, flipping backwards and landing in the path as my regular form. The two of them seemed surprised.

"Great," I sighed, realizing that I had even lost the swords. Then I glared at the duo. "You'll pay for that!"

I conjured my shruikens, throwing them all across the path, my ears flattening as they either dodged or blocked them. They disappeared in the rock.

"Cra-ap," I moaned, my ears drooping completely. The two of them were even stronger than my expectations, and I couldn't fight them if my shruikens couldn't even touch them.

"Let's kill the little cat-girl before we go, brother," Jakotsu grinned, and Suikotsu nodded, seeming to agree with the other. Even if I could heal, I was not looking forward to this pain.

"Now! DIE!" roared the older of the two, and they both lunged at me. I whirled, trying to run, but the one's claws caught my sweater. I cried out, feeling the pain rip through me. There was nothing I could do as they fought me, no way I could retaliate in my weak state.

So I went limp, willing my skin to grow cold gradually until Jakotsu realized it. I made my heartbeat nearly pause as I waited, and he sighed.

"She's already finished," the high voice muttered in annoyance. Let's hurry this up so I can finish InuYasha!"

_InuYasha? What does he have to do with this?_ I wondered briefly while the two bounded away. I remained motionless, allowing the blue glow work with the purifying barrier. I wondered if I would still keep scars from this battle. Either way, I sighed to myself. This was going to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

A/N: Yaayyy! It ez finished! '-' I believe I am glad. Anyway, welcome to season five of InuYasha, but this reminiscing will only go on for a little while. I haven't watched the last two seasons, so if anything doesn't fit or hasn't happened, don't blame me!

I encourage reviews, by the way! ;)


End file.
